Nada como Tú
by Nairu Nara
Summary: -Butter mañana tengo un concierto importante y espero verte en primera fila! - Le dijo entusiasmado un joven de vibrantes ojos verdes y sonrisa picara -Claro Butch, estaré ahí sin falta - Contesto con una sonrisa de lado, no sabia porque... Pero tenia el presentimiento de que seria una noche inolvidable Ohayo gente del mundo FanFiction! Pasen adelante y disfruten de la lectura!


Allí se encontraba ella, entre la multitud, vaya que había muchas personas, casi 300 podía asegurar, ella se hallaba justo frente al escenario, era una noche muy especial ya que su mejor amigo se presentaría junto con sus hermanos en uno de los lugares más concurridos de toda Santadilla, debías ser lo bastante bueno para presentarte ahí, ya que solo se realizaban desde fiestas privadas para gente muy importante hasta los mejores conciertos de toda la ciudad, sonríe divertida, recordando como fue que su amigo le conto de su logro…

_**Flash Back**_

- Butter! No lo vas a creer! – Grito emocionado un apuesto joven de piel blanca, oscuros y profundos ojos verdes y cabellos de color negro pantera en punta

- Que pasa Butch? Ah que se debe la emoción? – Pregunto sonriendo una hermosa joven de piel nívea, bellos ojos color esmeralda y cortos cabellos negros como la noche

- Lo conseguimos nena! Lo logramos! – Grito alzándola en brazos – Nos presentaremos en el Old Street! Abriremos el próximo concierto que se hará ahí!

- Oye bájame tonto! – Le reprocho algo avergonzada aunque riendo contagiada por la felicidad de su amigo – Es en serio?! Ese lugar es uno de los más populares Butch. Te felicito!

El la bajo con cuidado aunque sin perder su reluciente sonrisa – Sí lo se, por eso estoy tan feliz, es alucinante! Aun no me lo creo, y no puedo esperar por contárselo a los chicos!

- Espera… Soy la primera en saberlo?! – Pregunto emocionada al instante en el que abrazaba a su amigo consiguiendo que este se sonrojara un poco

- Etto… Jeje si, es que me moría por contártelo y darte esto – Se separan un poco y el le extiende un collarín con las siglas VIP en letras brillantes – Nos facilitaron algunas entradas y pensé en ti, asique más te vale estar en primera fila ese día

- Ahí estaré –Dijo al momento que sostenía con firmeza el collarín – Gracias

- No me agradezcas, solo espero que no faltes… Necesito verte ahí… - Y dicho esto la beso en la mejilla y se alejo a toda prisa – Nos vemos mañana en la noche!

- Sin falta - Dijo mientras lo observaba alejarse…

_**End Flash Back**_

El sonido de la voz del presentador la saco de sus recuerdos y observo al escenario entusiasmada… "_Y ahora con ustedes los Rowdy Rush Boys!" _grito una voz desde atrás del escenario, en ese momento se abrieron los telones y todas las luces desaparecieron, dejando todo el lugar a oscuras, luego de un momento de silencio, se oyó una voz muy conocida por ella…

- Buenas Noches a Todos! – Fue su grito de entrada, en verdad estaba emocionado, algunas luces se encendieron dejando a la vista a el moreno que paseo su mirada entre el publico, buscando en el a su amiga, al encontrarla fijo su mirada en ese punto y con una media sonrisa dijo – Espero disfruten de esta canción, que me tomare el atrevimiento de dedicar a una persona muy especial, que tengo la dicha de que me acompañe en esta noche… - Se callo durante unos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos para la pelinegra cuyo corazón se había detenido – Butter nena esta va para ti… - Fue ahí en donde volvió la oscuridad, la chica quedo muda, no sabia como reaccionar, aunque agradecía que su corazón halla vuelto a latir ahora su pulso estaba por las nubes, acababan de dedicarle una canción? Ah ella? Además de que no fue cualquiera! Butch acababa de dedicarle una canción a ella frente a más de 200 personas? Si esto era un sueño por el amor de Dios… QUE NO ME DESPIERTEN! - Pensó emocionada - Ok Buttercup cálmate, no te apresures, quizás… Sea de esas canciones de "siempre seremos amigos" y esas cosas… Si quizás sea solo eso… -Susurro un poco desanimada, volvió su mirada al escenario donde algunas luces comenzaban a aparecer, una luz ilumino a un joven de larga y pelirroja melena, bastante atractivo y de roja mirada con un bajo color escarlata entre las manos, otra luz volvió a apuntar al escenario, detrás del pelirrojo, en medio del lugar frente a la batería, se encontraba un apuesto joven de piel blanca, ojos azules como el cielo y rubios cabellos alborotados, sostenía sobre su cabeza sus baquetas mientras una sonrisa picara adornaba su rostro, y luego lo vio… Otra luz descendió desde las altura iluminando a su amigo, sus cabellos negros cual pantera brillaban con intensidad mientras relucía al publico su imponente guitarra negra con rayos verdes, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus labios curvados en dirección al micrófono, los acordes resonaron por todo el lugar, fuertes, armoniosos y precisos, la batería cobro vida, en conjunto con el bajo y la guitarra, los ojos del joven se abrieron, descubriendo una mirada penetrante y embriagadora...

_Cuando se muere mi ilusión_

_Y la pena inunda el corazón_

_Cuando el mundo me golpea solo un poco más_

_Busco algo para continuar_

_Busco un guía busco un ideal_

_Cuando me ilumina la pasión_

_Y el amor embarga la razón_

_Cuando el mundo es más bello solo un poco mas_

_Busco algo que me haga soñar_

_Busco un guía busco un ideal_

_Como te puedo explicar_

_Eres la llama que alumbra mi hogar_

_Nunca he visto nada como tu_

_Con solo escuchar tu voz_

_Me das la calma la fuerza el amor_

_No eh sentido nada como tu_

_Eres un milagro para mí_

_Contigo me siento tan feliz_

_Me dibujaras mis sueños_

_Me arrullaras oyendo tu voz_

_Soñare con nunca despertar_

En ese solo de guitarra no pudo despegar sus ojos de él... Lagrimas de felicidad nublaban un poco su visión, se veía tan hermoso con esos jeans rotos en las rodillas, su camiseta blanca al cuerpo y con su chaqueta de cuero negro, sumando la canción y los sentimientos que está profesaban… Todo era tan alucinante… Era tan… Increíble…

_Busco algo que me haga soñar_

_Busco un guía busco un ideal_

_Como te puedo explicar_

_Eres la llama que alumbra mi hogar_

_Nunca he visto nada como tu _

_Con solo escuchar tu voz_

_Me das la calma la fuerza el amor_

_No he sentido nada como tu_

_Como te puedo explicar_

_Eres la llama que alumbre mi hogar_

_Nunca he visto nada como tu_

_Con solo escuchar tu voz_

_Me das la calma la fuerza el amor_

_No eh sentido nada como tu!_

La canción termino y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, el grupo se despidió agradeciendo a todos sus aplausos, cedieron su lugar a la banda central, el moreno bajo ansioso de la tarima, deseaba con ansias ver a la morena para saber su reacción, la verdad que no estaba muy seguro de hacer lo que hizo, pero el no era ningún cobarde y lo hecho, hecho esta, se dirigió con paso apresurado a los vestidores, sabia que lo más probable seria encontrarla ahí, trago grueso y abrió lento la puerta, y allí la vio… De cerca se veía aun más hermosa, con sus jeans oscuros justos y esa camiseta blanca al cuerpo con el logo de su banda le encanto de sobremanera, su delicado rostro le encantaba, era una mezcla perfecta de ternura y sensualidad, esa sonrisa encantadora, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ese brillo en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… espera esta llorando?

- Butch! – Grito mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo

- Butter, que sucede?, tan mal lo hice?, porque lloras?, estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado "Es definitivo… La cague" pensó mientras se repetía una y otra vez "Soy un idiota"

- Estoy bien tonto! – Le contesto sonriendo- La canción… En verdad me ha encantado –Dijo cerrando los ojos y acercando su rostro al de él al momento que sus mejillas se encendían un poco más, el también se acerco y junto su frente con el de la chica, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, observando directamente a los ojos del muchacho, perdiéndose ambos en la mirada del otro, el acorto cualquier distancia existente entre ellos y la beso, cerraron los ojos instintivamente dejándose llevar en ese beso, un beso de descubrimiento y sobre todo de entrega, todos esos sentimientos que llevaban ocultando desde hace tanto salieron a flote, después de varios minutos se separaron sonrientes, el volvió a pegar su frente con la de ella y le susurro dulcemente – Te Amo – Ella sonrío, sonrío de una manera tan genuina como pocas veces lo hacia y contesto sobre los labios del chico – Yo también Te Amo Tonto – y volvieron a besarse. Aquella fue la primera vez que los RRB hicieron una aparición importante, y también fue la primera vez que los morenos se dijeron "Te Amo"… Aunque claro todos estaban seguros que ese solo fue el inicio de una carrera en ascenso y una relación duradera…


End file.
